Wedding Dress!
by star that shines on angels win
Summary: Haruhi marries tamaki... but how hard is kyoya taking it... and what would happen if it turns out that tamaki is abusive towards haruhi... what will kyoya do and will he get the girl? will he save the dy or will it be to late? Haru X Kyo songfic


**Wedding Dress!**

**Another kyoXharu fan fiction by none other than the great "Star that shines on angels wing" her self!**

**Authors note:**** You guessed it it's a kyoXharu ;3 any way in this one it's kyoya's thoughts on haruhi and tamaki's wedding day^^ TA-DA! this chapter may also be in my famous Mini Host! Fan fiction if tamaki is chosen to be the winner^^ anyway this is a song fic by the way it is to the song wedding dress by Taeyang from Big Bang! WOOO TAEYANG YOU SO SEXY XD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club because if I did haruhi would be with kyoya or hikaru;3 I also don't own wedding dress because if I did... for one: It would make no sence what so ever! Two: It would really suck!**

**this is a one-shot but if you want me to continue it I will^^**

**ANY WAYZ!**

**THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**Kyoya's loss!**

Some say it ain't over till it's over**  
**But I guess it's really over now**  
**There's something I gotta say before I let you go**  
**Listen...

They knew each other since high school... he was cold as ice she was the only sunshine he had ever known. Though she was blunt as a rock she still touched the hearts of every man in the host club at least once... and today finally after what seemed like forever... she finally... she finally fell in love... but WHY... Why did it have to be with him? WHY?

He remembered the day the wedding was announced. He remembered as tamaki came jumping up to him babbling so fast all kyoya could make out was "Kyoya... Best man... Please!" he remembered smiling and nodding hiding his pain behind his ice walls. He remembered going home that night and after closing his bedroom door falling to the ground feeling like something had stabbed him right in the chest where his icy heart hid behind steel bars! He remembered as he cried and screamed out "WHY THE HELL DID I LET HIM TAKE HER! I COULD HAVE CONFESSED TO HER TO!"

Can't believe what's goin' on  
Gotta keep my cool, be calm  
When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control  
All I can think about is "No, no, no... he won't  
hurt the one I've cared for so long, long... Hell, no."  
I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how  
can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out  
Just makes me feel that what we had was real  
Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby)

Kyoya remembered that day when those thugs threw haruhi off the cliff, tamaki had run and jumped off to save her the moment he heard about it, if the camera had stayed on them for even another moment it would have caught kyoya tossing his glasses to the side shattering them and jumping into the water to help her. The unimaginable pain he felt as haruhi lay on the warm sand not breathing it was kyoya who brought her back using CPR... but in this case it doesn't matter what happened in the past...

He stood next to tamaki at the alter waiting for haruhi to appear from the door and walk down the isle holding the arm of her okama father... he could feel the tears beginning to threaten his eyes when he heard the words "I do" come from haruhi's soft pink lips... then as the newly weds shared there first kis as husband and wife he couldn't hold it any more and walked right out of the church a single barley noticable tear running down his face... why was he crying! Because it hurt... ti felt like he was getting hit with a haruhi shaped hammer and killing him...

Baby!

Listen to your heart, won't let you down

Cause you should be my Lady!

Now that we're apart love will show how

Life carries on...

Three weeks later haruhi, tamaki and the rest of the host club went on a picnic, koya noticed a purple bruise on her collar bone kyoya's brow furrowed and he let out a growl... when they were alone she grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him "where did you get that bruise?" his hair hid his onyx eyes from sight. Haruhi looked startled "I-i... ran into a door, thats all kyoya senpai..." she didn't look into his eyes as she pulled her arm away and walked back to the group...

Kyoya dropped to his knees _What the hell?... Tamaki wouldn't have... could he have... _He shook the thought away and went back to his friends who were waiting for him.

I've never felt so strong

Life can lead us to a happiness never ending

If we just know that we belong to each other

Never worry, grow as we go

See you in your wedding dress

I can see you in your wedding dress

I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)

I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)

He didn't see her for another half a year. The next time he did see her he was to shocked for words. She had a long cut on her leg and he left eyes was slightly swollen. He lifted a hand to touch her cheek and she shied away from the touch _OH haruhi... did he really do this to you? _He thought pain filling him from head to toe.

Haruhi just spent the whole day smiling. She was now his personal lawyer... she had gotten quite famous after high school. Unfortunatley... a few days after being hired she quit due to personal issues... he noticed how she came into work every day with a smile even though there were purple marks and some sars on her legs.

He felt pain again as he looked at the resignation note... Why can't I just die? he wondered unknowingly grabbing the fabric of his shirt where his heart would be.

I was never perfect no ~

But I'd never let it go to a point I'm ragin', throwin' making you uncomfortable

What he didn't, did to you was unacceptable

You claimed everything was okay. That's impossible

Just know I'm here for you

All clear for you from night to sun

God, I've been near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush

It makes me feel that what we have is real

It could never be too late

A couple of days ago he met up with the host club (haruhi and tamaki not present at this meeting) hani looked worried about something he held usa chan close to his chest... though it has been five years since hani had graduated high school he was still as adorable as ever. Mori put a hand on hani's shoulder in a comforting way... finally hikaru said something "Hani senpai... are you okay?" hani shook his head and mori looked to the ground. The twins looked at him curiously "what is it hani senapi?" they asked in unison.

Hani looked at them "i think tama chan is hurting haru chan..." he said quietly... the twins looked to hani, to mori then at kyoya... they lowered there heads they knew it was true but what could they do about it?

Kyoya sighed and hani spoke again "haru chan told me everything was fine and not to worry about her... but I can't help myself" a little tear ran down his cheek... she had told kyoya the exact same thing to her... all he could do for her now was be there when he was needed. It hurt thathe couldn't do anything... like being stabbed repeatedly in the heart a million times with no mercy or being cut apart piece by piece...

Baby!

Listen to your heart, won't let you down

Cause you should be my Lady!

Now that we're apart love will show how

Life carries on...

Kyoya gasped one day as haruhi knocked on his door, blood stained her nice little pink night gown that hugged her soft curvy body... he gulped at looked at her face tears were streaming down her face sadness over taking him completely looking at this broken girl that he loved with all his heart... she had bruises from her head to her toe... "kyoya senpa-" she cut off as she almost fell to the ground. He caught her in his arms his heart skipped a beat as he held her close to him, this is what he wanted always to be close to her... to hold her... to just be with her.

He brought her into the house... by the time he reached the bathroom to clean her wounds she was awake, he set her on the counter cleaning her up then telling her to get into the shower... when she got out he put some disinfectant on her open wounds and laced large bandages over them... even disfigured and bloody she was still the most beautiful person kyoya had ever seen in his entire life.

He brought her to his bed not wanting her to be stolen away again from him ever again he would hold her there forever and ever... little did he know this would be the last night he would spend with her ever...

I've never felt so strong

Life can lead us to a happiness never ending

If we just know that we belong to each other

Never worry, grow as we go

See you in your wedding dress

I can see you in your wedding dress

I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)

I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)

The next morning he woke to find that she was gone "haruhi...?" he called "HARUHI!" he called louder, a maid came walking in and said "if your asking about that young lady she left and told me to give you this, the maid handed him a piece of paper haruhi's neat clean handwriting leaving a message that was a little more than disturbing to him...

_Dear kyoya senapi,_

_I apologize deeply for making you worry about me _

_it will never happen again, I'm really fine I just had gotten_

_into a car accident and your house was the closest one I_

_could get to that late at night plus it was raining... I _

_am going home now... I have some things I need to_

_talk about with tamaki. _

_Thanks for everything senapi..._

_sincerely, suo haruhi _

He clenched the paper in his hand standing up and quickly dressing, calling for his limo he raced outside and told them to drive to the suo residents.

Baby girl you won't regret

Come along just take my hand

Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful

This happy hope that we spread, love and see

It goes deeper so deep from my heart (Whoa oh~) (? can't hear clearly on this section)

When he reached the gate no one answered and he got way angry, climbing over the fence he could finally hear it... _screaming...? HARUHI! _He raced towards the house and tried opening the door... there was a bang and a shout from tamaki... then he heard it... BANG! A gun _'NO... no PLEASE GOD ANYTHING BUT THIS ANYTHING PLEASE!' _he prayed silently as he climbed through and open window... everything in the living area was thrown around and broken... he looked around a moment then he spotted her... haruhi was laying on the ground blood pooling out from her belly. He got the red sticky liquid all over his hands as he held her completely forgetting about tamaki who was just standing there thinking about what he had just done...

Kyoya turned around to see his friend with a faint smile on his face as he placed the gun on his temple... a single tear flowing from his right eye he pulled the trigger "Tamaki!" he shouted. Tamaki just flopped to the ground dead...

Kyoya turned back to haruhi and she gave him a faint smile before uttering the only words he didn't wanna hear "_tamaki..." _then she was dead... those were the last words from her mouth as she died... he held her tighter crying and holding her close... it seemed her was unable to stop the gnawing pain in his chest...

It only got worse when he realized that he could have saved her... in high school if it had been him to confess his love to her this wouldn't have happened... if he had woken up when she eft and stopped her this wouldn't have happened either... It was all his fault...

I've never felt so strong

Life can lead us to a happiness never ending

If we just know that we belong to each other

Never worry, grow as we go

See you in your wedding dress

I can see you in your wedding dress

Never let go... never let go

In the end after haruhi's death... kyoya went to an insane asylum for the brutal murder of tamaki and haruhi suo... hikaru hung himself from a tree and kaoru joined kyoya in the asylum at the death of his brother... hani went into a deep depression sort of trance... mori refused to ever leave hani... he also wouldn't sleep or eat... but up in heaven there lay a little haruhi playing on a cloud with her mother, smiling crying, being blunt as all hello... and entering the thoughts of all the hosts every day... tamaki however turned into a shinigami and collected the souls of every one of the host club members two years after his own death... and now there they all are hosting all the beautiful women in heaven with there haruhi... forever and eternally...

"Kyoya senpai... Kyoya senpai?" kyoya felt someone shaking him "Kyoya senpai you fell a sleep in host club hours... KYOYA GET UP" Kyoya ralized he was laying on a soft pink couch haruhi standing over him trying to wake him up... _It was only a dream? _A large smile grew on his face and then it became grim. He grabbed haruhi around the waist and pulled her close to him. All the hosts looked at him in shock... he dug his face into her skinny waist a single tear on his face "Don't leave me haruhi... Don't ever leave me." haruhi just looked at him "where would I go?" she said bluntly... the twins started to laugh holding there stomaches and punching the ground... hani looked at the two happy... "they would make a cute couple" mori nodded and tamaki looked on with a twinge of jealousy in his violet eyes...

**_THE END!_**

**_Authors note!:_**** did you like it? I hope it made sense... please write me a comment I really like this one^^ once again this is called wedding dress by taeyang for haruhi and kyoya as a couple... sort of!**


End file.
